


Don't need the weather to make it hot!!

by LokiLover14



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: A bit of rough, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, But they love it that way, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hot Weather, Intense Love making, Might be a bit of a Metal Arm Kink, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Slow and Sensual love making, it's hot!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover14/pseuds/LokiLover14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bucky get all hot and sweaty for a reason thats not to do with the weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't need the weather to make it hot!!

**Author's Note:**

> I've set this a couple of years after CA-TWS, and Bucky is back to being as close to himself as he can.
> 
> This was the second part of the Double whammy my muse hit me with that night when she decided to deprive me of sleep, and i was hot and sweaty while at work the next day and as soon as i got home i started writing this. 
> 
> So basically just an excuse to write filthy smut......enjoy 
> 
> Unbeta'd mostly but thank you to Juliette 591 for the help she did give me, i've read it over several times but if you see any mistakes, typos etc please let me know <3

God its so hot, when the weather forecast said it was gonna be a hot day they weren't kidding, the temprature read 33*c and it was that hot you sweated through any clothes you wore in about 5 minutes, so in the end you gave up and just ended up lying on your sheets with the Air Con full blast, and when that didn't help you added a few fans on at full blast, and after a while started to feel less like a melted puddle on the bed.

Bucky was out at a meeting with SHEILD, and you had the day off, but in this heat you couldn't even be bothered to think of doing anything but try to keep cool so you ended up staying in the bedroom. Naked. 

You had rolled on to your stomach as you found it more comfortable, and the cool air from the fans feeling nice against you back, you started to relax and doze on and off throughout the morning, you must of dozed off for a while. When you opened your eyes you looked up and saw Bucky standing in the doorway appreciating the view of you on the bed.

"Hey there" you say, smiling as you turn on your side exposing your front to him, raising yourself up and resting your head on your hand.

His hungry eyes roam over your breasts, your stomach and down the rest of your body, "See something you like?" you tease.

With a wicked smile on his face, he starts to move towards you removing his clothes as he makes his way over, "You have no idea doll" he says.

Your eyes travel over his the pecs, down to his sculpted abs as he undresses, you move on to your back still propped up on your elbows, as he stops at the bottom of the bed, you watch as he undoes his pants and the way they slide down his thighs, setting his gorgeous and perfect cock free before you hear them hit the floor. His eyes gliding over your body.

He puts one knee on the edge of the bed, his hands moving to your legs, a gasp that turns in to a giggle escapes from you and in one quick movement, you are pulled down to the edge of the bed by Bucky's hands.

"Bucky" you giggle

When his eyes meet yours once more, you smirk at him before biting your bottom lip, you watch him crawl up your body till his face is above yours, he traces your bottom lip with a metal finger, you stick your tongue out to draw in it and suck on tip of it, his eyes watching you before removing his finger and crashing his lips to yours, kissing you filthily as you lie back his hair tickles your face, you put your hand in to his long hair and grip it holding him to you as your tongue caresses his. 

Groaning in to his mouth as you feel the cold metal tips of his fingers teasing the nipples of your breasts, he stops to look at you, his pupils are dilated and the wicked grin on his face tells you how much he wants to devour you. You look back at him under lidded eyes, as you again re affirm your grip in his hair and pull him back in for another filthy kiss, moving your lips to kiss over the skin of his neck, licking up his jawline, nipping at his chin. Drawing his bottom lip in between your teeth with something that's close to a growl escaping from your mouth.

He grabs the back of your head, and grips your hair pulling your head back, as he kisses your neck, you groan as he moves further down tugging at your hair before he releases his grip, and circling his tongue around your nipples as he draws each of them in turn in to his mouth greedily, his hands both flesh and metal caress down over your flat stomach drawing a hitched breath from you as your skin quivers underneath the movement.

He gets off of the bed to reposition himself and places his hands on your bended legs, pushing them apart and settling on his knees in between your thighs, he looks up at you and licks his lips, and your breath hitches in anticipation.

You groan as you feel a cold metal finger push inside you, followed shortly by another one as he starts pumping them in and out of you, tipping your head back you moan wantonly, before bringing your eyes back to meet Bucky's, he watches you bite your bottom lip and his fingers still for a moment, as a small whine escapes you.

He chuckles as he leans down to his rub his stubble over the inside of your thighs and kissing over your skin before you feel a third finger joining the others pumping in and out of you, "Mmmmmmmm" you moan, when you feel his tongue circle your clit and then suck on it. Your back arches off the bed at the feel of his tongue flicking over it, "Auh!!!" you pant and you place a hand on his head and grab at his hair.

His fingers are then replaced by his tongue as he licks in to you, making you moan even more, "B-ucky" you moan and tighten your grip in his hair, making him moan at the sensation before pulling away to look up at you, "You taste so good babydoll" he says before returning his tongue to your pussy and adding his fingers again pumping them in and out of you fast, as he licks around you.

Panting you prop yourself up with the arm that's not gripping his hair, grinding yourself against his mouth and fingers, "Oh fuck.....right there.....unnggghh!" you moan as your orgasm gets closer. Just as you feel yourself on the verge, he stops and pulls his fingers out, leaving you panting as he stands back up.

You look up at him and see his rock hard cock, long, thick and curved against his stomach, he moves his hand to start stroking himself, he bites his bottom lip, and closes his eyes tipping his head back a little moaning , knowing exactly what it does to you. God he's such a fucking tease.

Hearing him moan again, you move quickly to stand on your knees in front of him, as he opens his eyes looking back at you under his eyelashes and grinning, you crash your mouth to his, and he removes his hand to wrap both arms around your waist as you kiss, and moves you gently back as he climbs back on the bed so both of you are standing on your knees, his cock pressed against your stomach. 

"Turn around for me doll" he says as his mouth moves down to kiss your neck.

Your back now pressed to his front, Bucky returns his mouth to your neck, one arm wraps around your waist, and the left moves down, teasing your clit once more, moaning you bring one arm to the back of his head to grip his hair, as your other hand rests over his and angle your head so your mouth can meet his for another filthy kiss, moaning in to his mouth at his continued ministrations over your clit.

The feeling of his cock is pressed in to your back, you move the other hand that was over his, and twist slightly to reach behind you wrapping it around his cock the angle is a bit awkward but you just about manage a couple of strokes, that makes him moan in to your mouth.

You move to reposition a leg as Bucky lines his cock up to your pussy and pushes into you, you both groan as he starts moving inside you, your mouths part and you rest your head on his shoulder and look in to each others eyes as he pulls out slightly before slamming back in to you.

"Nnnngghhh" you pant, as he repeats the slow withdraw of him pulling out, and slamming back in to you again, the sharp sound of skin slapping against yours.

Its always mind blowing and this time is no different, the feel of him slowly pulling out before slamming back in to you always drives you wild, that you can never get enough and you have no doubt in your mind that he feels the same.

You continue this way for a little while, before moving out of his arms and moving on to your hands and knees to make your way back up to the top of the bed, and settling on your back as Bucky settles back over you and pushes back into you. You stare up at him and reach up to push a lock of brown hair behind his ear, as you feel his pelvis resting against yours, he leans in to kissing you tenderly. 

Groaning against his lips you open your mouth to allow his tongue to meet yours the taste of you still lingering there, as you move one hand down to grab at a firm ass cheek, your knees bent along side him as the other reaches to grip his hair tugging at it again in the way you know he likes, and he breaks the kiss with a moan.

"Harder baby" you say as you stare in to his eyes

He pulls out again and slams back in to you making you moan louder, and crashes his lips back to yours his hand grabbing at your hip to hold you in place, its sure to leave bruises but you don't care.

You feel the muscles of his perfect ass clench every time he thrusts back in to you, you pull at his hair again, and he groans moving to look down at you, his eyes pools of desire, you groan again as he licks at your bottom lip then nips at it moving to kiss over your neck up to your ear, he starts sucking at a spot just underneath knowing that it drives you crazy "Ohhhhhh.......uuhhhhhhhhh" You groan.

He then moves his kisses down your neck as his thrusts increase there momentum, you can feel your earlier orgasm beginning to build back up, his kisses move downward and he bites your neck making you throw your head back and shout as his teeth clamp down and suck on your skin, "OH GOD FUCK!!!" 

You dig your fingers in to the skin of his ass cheek to push him further in as he thrusts unlatching his mouth from your neck with a grunt, your sweat covered bodies gliding against each other as you feel him twitch inside you. 

He grips your hips even harder but you feel only pleasure as the slow pounding in to you becomes faster, your orgasm fast approaching he grunts again and lifts his head staring at you, the both of you panting heavily.

The sound of his skin slapping against yours as he continues to pound in to you, he groans as he feels himself at tipping point, and the both of you reach your orgasm at the same time, you tug hard at his hair as he shouts your name and comes hard inside you.

He rests on top of you as you both lie there in your orgasm haze panting, his arms wrap under your shoulders hugging him to you, as your arms wrap around him stroking his hair. 

"Mmmmmm doll, you're amazing" he pants 

You place a kiss on his forehead "You're the amazing one" you chuckle

You and Bucky head to the shower a little while later, caressing and kissing each other as you wash before getting out and drying off, Bucky wraps a towel around himself, wraps one around you, then he cups your face with his left hand, "I love you babydoll" he says as he stares in to your eyes.

You place your hand over his metal one and turn it to kiss the palm replying "I love you to Bucky" as you stare lovingly in to his eyes. 

You return to bed lying under the sheets draped just above your waists, and drift off as you lie with your head on his shoulder and your arm around his torso.

Hours later you awake first and look over to see Bucky still sleeping, you move on to your side as you watch his face your eyes look down and see the sheets have ridden down and exposed his gorgeous cock noticing that it is semi erect, you grin cheekily as you lean over pulling the sheets gently away as you then move in to lick up the underside of his cock.

Bucky's breath hitches in his sleep, but he doesn't wake as you lick his length before circling your tongue over his cock and sucking the tip in to your mouth, looking up you see his eyes flutter, his cock now fully hard you suck the head and take him in to your mouth hollowing out your cheeks as you bob your head up and down.

You hear a moan and when you look up you see him looking down at you, biting on his bottom lip, you grin around his cock and continue your ministrations pushing your tongue against the spot underneath the head and he groans "Auh fuck!" lifting his hips up pushing himself in to your mouth.

His hands fist in the sheets as you suck him down, when you pull off to move up to suck on the tip again and swirl your tongue, you look up at him again and see him panting hard watching you knowing it drives him crazy. You reach out for his left hand and place it on top of your head, as you swallow him down again till you feel his cock hit the back of your throat, he doesn't thrust hard in to your mouth but he does keep lifting his hips slightly.

When you move up to the tip once again you wrap your hand around his cock and start pumping it as you tongue his slit teasingly, sucking him down and hollowing out your cheeks again as you reach down to play with his balls, he starts to come undone twitching in your mouth and then coming down your throat, you swallow every drop.

You suck him through his orgasm pulling off with a wet pop and grin up at him, crawling back up his body and kissing him on the lips as you settle on your side against him, your face is next to his. 

He grins back at you and pulls you against him, then your stomachs growl with hunger, the temprature having gone down when the sun set but still feeling warm, Bucky pulls on a fresh pair of boxers, and hands you another pair, you slip on strappy pyjama top, before both making your way out to the lounge to order take out and watch tv.

**Author's Note:**

> http://l0ki-l0ver14.tumblr.com/ my love for Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, including RDJ and Tom Hiddleston, and the Marvel Universe


End file.
